The subject invention is directed to a retainer plug made of plastic having a bolt-like basic body and a cover flange with the basic body including at least two longitudinally extending, pleat-like, pulled-in areas, between which there are arranged stop elements located on the circumference of the basic body at a location spaced from the cover flange.
Retainer plugs of this general type are already known in the prior art (see, for example, German Printed Application 2 537 368). These prior plugs are designed in such manner that two opposite pleat-like areas extend alongside a basic body that is closed at the lower end. Between the two pulled-in areas there are stop elements, each in the form of an edge, that run conically toward the closed lower end of the basic body. Because of this constructive design, the arrangement is relatively rigid and inflexible so that a significant effort is required for installation. Disassembly is likewise correspondingly difficult.
In contrast, the object of the subject invention is to create a retainer plug of the above-mentioned type that is of simple construction and can be installed with low expenditure of force but which, on the other hand, produces after installation a secure seat in an aperture of a support.